Tape It All
by Phantasizer
Summary: After Sonic Wave's party, Applejack and Rainbow Dash wake up in the same bed and try to piece together what happened the night before. All characters are intended to be anthropomorphic.


**Tape It All**

Applejack slowly opened her eyes as the buzzer from her alarm rattled her brain. She lazily flopped her arm onto her nightstand, feeling around for the damned device so she could shut it off. If she'd know she was going to be out that late at Sonic Wave's shindig, she would've turned off the alarm before she left.

She felt some movement behind her and smiled. Apple Bloom must've had another nightmare and crawled into her bed in the middle of the night. For a filly who always called herself a big pony, she thought it was funny that Apple Bloom still preferred snuggling with her when she was scared. Applejack tried to sit up, her head pounding from all the booze she consumed the night before. She wearily looked over her shoulder expecting to see her sister.

_Wait a pear-pickin' minute. Apple Bloom doesn't have a rainbow mane...what in the hay is Dash doin' in my bed?_

Applejack's stomach tightened as she recognized the cyan coat of her pegasus friend, Rainbow Dash. She looked around the edge of the bed, feeling the knot in her gut double when she saw all the discarded clothing on the floor. It took her a second for the earth pony to register that she and Dash were both naked.

She froze at the sound of footsteps approaching her door and let out the breath she'd been holding when she saw her younger sibling.

"Mornin', sis," Apple Bloom said with a yawn. "Why are y'all naked?"

Rainbow Dash tossed about in her sleep as Applejack replied. "Uh, well...I guess it was too hot last night to sleep with mah pajamas on."

"Oh," Apple Bloom said as she shrugged. "Hey, sis, the next time you and Dash have a sleepover could you keep it down? You two were makin' a lotta noise last night playin'...whatever game it was that you were playin'."

"Uh, sure. I didn't realize we were bein' so loud." Applejack rubbed her eyes as Apple Bloom walked away.

_Come on, AJ! Think! You were here getting ready for the party. You threw on that black tank top and those cutoff denim britches before you went out to meet...Twilight? Yeah, that's it! You went to Twilight's first!_

Rainbow Dash groaned and rolled over to face Applejack. The pegasus' eyes squinted open in the light of the early morning before snapping open.

"Hey, this isn't my bed!" Dash exclaimed as she sat up. "Where the hell am I?"

Applejack held up her hands. "Take it easy, Sugarcube. I don't know how ya got here either, but-"

"Applejack?" the rainbow-striped pony cut in. "Why are you here? And where are we?"

"I told ya to take it easy! Listen, yer here in my bed on Sweet Apple Acres. How ya got here and what we did last night is all a blur to me, okay? Ya remember anything?"

Dash scratched at her neck as she thought back to the night before. "I remember meeting you at Twilight's before we all left to get Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity at Sugarcube Corner. We went to Sonic Wave's and..."

Applejack looked at her, expecting her to finish that thought. "And what?"

Dash shook her head. "I got nothing. Everything after walking through the front door of Sonic's is a complete blur...wait."

The pegasus looked down at herself, then at Applejack. "You're naked...I'm naked...oh, for Luna's sake! We did it, didn't we?"

Applejack cocked her head. "Did what? I ain't followin' you."

"You know, we...did _it._" Dash didn't know how to make it any clearer. Applejack stared off into space, puzzled for a moment until Dash could see that she made everything line up.

"I got no clue, Dash. I'm hopin' we didn't, and if we did it's probably best that we don't remember. But at the same time, I just gotta know if we tried couplin' up with each other."

"Please, don't say that!" Dash cried out. "You'll jinx it!"

"Guess there's nothing we can do except try piecin' everything back together, starting with Twilight's. Might as well go and get dressed."

The two mares dressed themselves and made their way to Twilight's library. When they got there, they found the door unlocked and the lights off. Usually, Twilight would be up this early, but she must have been having a bit of a hangover too. Applejack twisted the doorknob and to her surprise, it opened.

"Twilight?" she called inside. "Are ya there? Dash and I need ta talk to ya 'bout last night."

Her call was eventually greeted by heavy footsteps as Twilight shuffled to the door with bloodshot eyes, still wearing her short skirt and dress top from the night before.

"Huhhh...what is it, you two?" she groaned. "I was just having a nap before...uh..aw, no..."

Applejack pushed the door completely as Twilight staggered past her and dropped to her knees, heaving and hacking as she threw up some of last night's drink.

"Ugh, I can still taste the strawberry..." she said miserably. "Remind me to never have anypony make me a double strawberry daquiri ever again, _especially _after getting into a drinking contest with Pinkie Pie."

"Maybe you just shouldn't get into a drinking contest with Pinkie at all," Dash said. "You know much that pony loves her parties. She's probably insane at holding her liquor."

Applejack reached down and helped Twilight stand. "Upsy-daisy, now. Let's go into the kitchen and fix ya a nice big cup o' coffee."

"No, not coffee..." said Twilight with a cough. "Hangovers are caused by dehydration. I just need a glass of water or three."

"Dash, go and fetch her some water, huh? How much did you drink, Twilight?"

"I don't know," she moaned. "I had one...no, two White Russians...then Pinkie made me that strawberry double daquiri...was it three or four beers? Then she and I got into that drinking contest and that was...seven shots? After that, I don't remember anything. I think Sonic let me sleep on his bed for a little while though."

Rainbow Dash returned with two full glasses of water. Twilight accepted them and took a gulp of the transparent liquid.

"You don't remember anything? Anything at all?" Dash questioned.

Twilight gave the pegasus an annoyed look. "If I remembered anything important, I would've mentioned it!"

"Alright, calm down! Don't get your parchment pages in a wad, jeez."

"Sorry, Dash. It's this stupid hangover. I hate whoever invented alcohol."

"I'm surprised you don't already know who that is," Dash said with a laugh.

"Don't ask me history questions when I'm screwed up, okay? I'll let you know if anything comes back."

"Alright, Twilight," Applejack said. "We'll leave you be for now."

The two mares left the library and stood outside for a bit. Applejack tapped at her chin as she tried to recall who among their friends might remember anything.

"I got it!" Dash exclaimed. "Let's go ask Pinkie Pie! She's a party animal! I'm sure she didn't get hungover! Pinkie drinks like a fish, anyway!"

Applejack scowled at Dash. She didn't like the cyan pony pointing out Pinkie's drinking habits, but she had to admit that the party pony knew a little too much about alcohol.

The two of them walked down to Sugarcube Corner to find Mr. and Mrs. Cake managing the kitchen and shop area. They could hear the sounds of the Cake twins playing in the backroom and for whatever reason Pinkie Pie was nowhere to be seen.

"Good morning, Applejack!" chimed Mrs. Cake. "What can I do for you and Miss Dash today?"

_Miss Dash? When did anypony ever call her by that?_

"We were just looking for Pinkie Pie," Rainbow Dash cut in. "Is she around today?"

"Oh, yes...well..." Mrs. Cake's gaze shifted to the floor. "She got home from that party at around eight this morning and the poor dear's been asleep since she got back. Didn't sound too well, though. I heard her make one or two trips to the bathroom before she went to bed."

Pinkie being hungover? Applejack assumed such a thing was impossible. "We're just tryin' ta 'member a few things from last night. It's all a might fuzzy to both of us."

"Oh, I remember those days!" said Mrs. Cake. "Going to parties and staying out all night having all sorts of fun! That's how I met Mr. Cake, you know! Ah, I'll stop ranting and let you two go. Have fun!"

_Fun? If I find out that Dash and I did what we think we did, I'm thinkin' it ain't gonna be much fun._

"Well, if Pinkie's unavailable, who should we try next? Rarity or Fluttershy?"

"Rarity's always goin' to those fancy soy-rees up in Canterlot, so I guess she'd be the next pony to check in with. I doubt she got completely trashed, seein' as she so high fallutin' and all."

"Uh, don't you mean _soirees_?" Dash asked.

"Whatever," Applejack shrugged. "Go talk to my sister if you wanna talk in that fancy speak. I'm goin' to Rarity's. You comin' with?"

"Actually AJ, I think I'm just gonna head home and take a shower."

"Okay, fine. I'll try to figure out what happened last night and I'll meet up with ya if I remember. See you later."

Applejack left Rainbow Dash and jogged to Rarity's boutique across town. Surely, Rarity wouldn't be the sort of pony to get herself blackout drunk at a party. Of course, if she recalled correctly, Rarity only let her hair down at local parties as opposed to the Canterlot soy...swa...whatever they were called.

The earth pony rapped her knuckles on the door and waited. She heard silence for a moment before a loud series of thumps and an expletive or two.

"What do you want now?" An angry Rarity wrenched the door open, her bathrobe wide open and rage in her baggy eyes.

"Easy there, it's just me! What in the hay's got you so fired up?"

Rarity took a moment to collect herself, closing her bathrobe and removing the blindfold above her eyes. "Oh, I apologize! I was...uh...expecting somepony else."

"Expectin' who?" Applejack asked. "Somepony lookin' fer a fancy outfit?"

Rarity looked around Applejack's shoulders before waving her inside, closing the door behind her. "You recall that author who had a bit of a scandal with Trixie?"

"Uh-huh. What about her?"  
>Rarity sat down on her red couch and took a sip of a dark liquid. It didn't take long for Applejack to spot the open bottle of brandy.<p>

"It's not her, it's her friend. After those two got together, this friend of hers got all bent out of shape and started stalking me. Why, I found him beside me in my bed this morning! He was fully clothed, of course, so I know nothing happened between us, but I had to shoo him out of my house this morning. He wanted me to sign a pin-up poster of me. A pin-up poster, Applejack! I haven't even posed for _Playcolt_! And what a way to ask me, climbing into my bed in the middle of the night!"

Applejack walked over the end table and picked up the bottle. "You usally take stuff this strong in the mornin'?"

"Hmm?" Rarity said before swallowing her mouthful of liquor. "Oh, I was feeling a bit dizzy after I threw that colt out so I fixed myself a drink. Did wonders for my headache, and I even mixed it with some of that clear stuff over on the cabinet there."

The country pony walked over to the liquor cabinet and examined the bottle Rarity pointed out. "You mixed brandy with Everclear? Where did you even get Everclear?"

"That would explain the burning sensation," Rarity said absentmindedly. "Anyways, it was gift to me from one of my parties in Canterlot. I'd never tried until until this morning."

Applejack took the liberty of pouring herself a shot of whiskey and downing it before sitting beside Rarity. In an instant, she stood up, eyes darting to the windows.

"You hear that?" she said. "I think he's come back again!"

After a moment, Applejack caught the sound of a male's voice singing some tune off-key. _Very _off-key.

"Quick, I need a distraction! Something that will show him I'm not interested in being his marefriend or signing something!"

"What can I do?" Applejack said.

Rarity's eyes lit up as a liquor-indiced idea jumped to her mind. "Kiss me."

Applejack held her hands up. "Whoa there, I think I heard your brandyclear sayin' somethin'. Did you just ask me to kiss you?"

"It'll only be one kiss!" she said. "A single quick smooch and it's all over, I promise! It's not like I'm interested in you or anything. I mean, you are my friend and all, but you're just not my type."

"Nothin' yer sayin' is makin' me wanna smooch ya, Rarity. I just came over to see if you remembered anything from last night's party."

The voice of the stallion was getting closer. "Alright, look! If you give me just one kiss, I promise I'll tell you what I remember about last night. Deal?"

Applejack took a deep breath. "Fine, but this doesn't mean I _like _like you."

"Fine by me! Now let me kiss you!"

She swirled her tongue about in her mouth, doing her best to prepare for Rarity's lips to meet hers. While the thought of making out with Rarity was absolutely revolting, it meant finding out what happened between her and Dash last night then she'd do it.

"Ready?" Rarity asked. "He's almost at the door!"

"Okay, hit me with yer best shot."

Applejack shut her eyes and puckered her lips as Rarity came in close. The pale unicorn met her slowly, her hands sliding up the back of Applejack's grassy green tank top and massaging her broad shoulders. She didn't dare open her eyes with Rarity so close to her, not even when she heard the door open.

"Oh," the voice said. "I...um..."

_He ain't leavin', _ Applejack thought. _Why ain't he leavin'? For Celestia's sake, get lost before..._

Applejack's thoughts cut off when she felt Rarity's tongue slip through her lips. For an instant she wanted to fight it and break the deal off, but no. She was a mare of her word, even if that word meant frenching her friends.

She began to enjoy Rarity's taste, minty with a hint of cream, as she let the unicorn guide her tongue about before taking it one step further. She leaned into Rarity, pushing backwards onto the couch while shoving her own tongue into Rarity's mouth to catch more of that sweet minty cream. The white mare let out a moan when she felt the kiss exchanging, and Applejack bristled as she felt Rarity's hands sliding beneath the straps on her top.

_ You better just be doin' that fer show, 'cause I ain't going any further than..._

Too late. Applejack felt the straps to her tank top slide down from her shoulders to her elbows. She decided to try playing along and reached down to untie Rarity's robe.

"Damn," the voice said again.

At that moment, Rarity broke the kiss. "How rude of you! If you don't mind, Applejack and I are trying to have an intimate moment and in case you haven't noticed, you're interrupting! Get out!"

"But...I..." the young stallion stammered.

"But nothing!" Rarity shouted. "Get out of my boutique before I break a bottle over your head! And close the door behind you!"

The colt left, shutting the door as he was told before walking away. Applejack tried to get up, but Rarity pulled her back down.

"Your tongue has such a nice taste, Applejack," she said. "It reminds me of cinnamon. Let me try it again!"

Before she could protest, Rarity pressed her lips against Applejack's and slid her tongue in again, twirling it about between the country pony's teeth. Applejack pushed against the couch and pulled herself away from the lust-driven mare.

"Get a hold'a yerself, Rarity! I ain't yer marefriend!"

Rarity looked at her in a confused and sad sort of way. "I'm sorry, Applejack. I got a little carried away. It's just that you're such a good kisser..."

"Yeah? Well, lucky me. I ain't let ya have no more drinks in the mornin'! Ya get all horny when yer smashed. Now, I held up my end of the deal so you best be holdin' up yer end."

"Alright, fair enough." Rarity gazed off into space for a second. "I can't recall anything."

"What?" Applejack said flatly. "We cut a deal for me to humiliate mahself in front'a some strange colt and ya fall down on yer end of the deal? Why didn't ya just tell me ya can't remember nothin'?"

"If I did that, you would've left and I would've had to face that repulsive young stallion on my own! That seemed like perfect leverage for me to get you to stay!"

Applejack shook her head. "Ain't that just like ya, Rarity. Always workin' an angle on somepony to get what you want. I'm leavin' and headin' for Fluttershy's cottage. Maybe she can tell me what went down at that party last night."

"Wait!" Rarity called out as Applejack made for the door. "Just one more kiss?"

Rarity closed the distance between herself and Applejack until she stood directly in front of her blonde maned friend. "Humor me, please."

Applejack rolled her eyes before letting out a snort. "Fine, one more kiss. But don't you go tellin' nopony about it, okay?"

"Cross my heart," said Rarity.

Applejack leaned down and gave Rarity a kiss on her lips. Without thinking, she slipped her tongue between Rarity's lips and under the unicorn's tongue. She heard the soft sound of Rarity's robe falling to the floor. Sparks danced through her skin as she broke the kiss and felt Rarity's lips on her neck. One of her hands found its way to Rarity's flank, the other caressing her breast.

"Applejack..." Rarity gasped. "Take me to bed."

"Hush now, Sugarcube," she said. "Just lika I said, don't go tellin' nopony."

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash stepped out of her shower and ran a towel through her technicolor mane as she stared at herself in the mirror, trying to remember what happened last night. She rubbed at her damp forehead as she walked into her bedroom to throw on some fresh clothes.<p>

_Come on, Dash! Think! You walked into the party and Sonic Wave handed you a drink! What was it? Can't you even remember what you started to drink when you were sober?_

Nothing. She remembered Twilight getting into the drinking contest with Pinkie Pie, going in with AJ and after Sonic Wave...Fluttershy! Fluttershy was there before she and AJ arrived, and she flatly refused to even touch alcohol. If anything, she'd remember what happened!

She hurriedly threw on a t-shirt and shorts before taking off for Fluttershy's cottage. Upon arrival, she found the powdery yellow pegasus outside tending to her vast array of pets. Dash made a pass over the front yard before skidding to a stop by her chicken coop

"Oh, hello Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy said. "Are you here for a playdate with Tank? I can go and get him if you want."

"No, not right now," Dash said. "Applejack and I woke up with some pretty fuzzy memories this morning and we're having trouble remembering what happened at Sonic's party last night."

"Fuzzy memories, hm? I'm not surprised they way all of you were drinking and dancing. I didn't have anything to drink, so I just sat there and watched."

"Perfect!" Dash said aloud.

"What's perfect?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, it's just that..." Dash blushed as she straightened her thoughts out. "AJ and I sorta...woke up in the same bed this morning and neither one of us know how we got there. You remember anything from last night?"

"Um, I remember I didn't stay at the party for very long. I left once things started getting rowdy. Maybe for only a half hour?"

Dash stared at Fluttershy blankly. "So, you can't tell me anything?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm so sorry, Rainbow!"

"Eh, don't be. It's not your fault you don't like parties."

"I could make something up if you wanted."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'm gonna go look for Applejack. Catch you later!"

Dash was already in the sky when Fluttershy said goodbye. It was starting to get dark and she had no clue where Applejack might've gone. The last place AJ said she'd be at was Rarity's boutique, so Dash assumed that would be the best place to look. She hovered in front of the door and knocked.

* * *

><p>Applejack lay entangled in Rarity's arms, her face cutting into the unicorn's neck like a hatchet. A faint knocking from downstairs caused her to lift her head.<p>

"Ya hear that?" Applejack asked her ivory friend.

Rarity's horned glowed with a pale blue light and bathed the whole room in its glow. The knocking sound slowly faded to nothing as she gave Applejack a smile.

"Hear what, darling? I didn't hear anything. Now, where we?"

Applejack went back to nibbling at her friend's neck, all the while making her way slowly towards Rarity's waist. "How's about we get this show started?"

* * *

><p><em>That's weird,<em> Dash thought. _She said she'd be here. Maybe they went out for a bit or something? I'll just catch up with her later then. I do have a few more Daring Do novels I can read while I wait for them to be done.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sunlight filtered through the blinds casting rows of golden light onto Rarity's bed. Applejack lay beside her, the two of them huddled together asleep. The earth pony opened her eye and looked at her sleeping friend. They'd done it and nopony would know about it.<p>

_Nopony would know about...aw, hell! I still don't know what Dash and I did the night before!_

Applejack gently tore herself from Rarity's arms and pulled her clothing on, kicking aside the strap-on from last night's lovemaking. The unicorn shifted about in her sleep but thankfully didn't wake up, leaving Applejack free to exit the boutique. She gently shut the door behind her before sprinting to Rainbow Dash's cloud castle. The rainbow-striped pegasus was already awake and out practicing her aerial stunts. It took Dash a few minutes to spot the earth pony standing below her.

"Hey!" Dash called from the air. "Where the hell did you disappear to last night?"

"Rarity and me had a bit of a...fun night," Applejack replied.

"What? You went to another party and didn't take me with you?"

"We didn't go anyplace!" Applejack shut her mouth, realizing her mistake.

"You had fun, but you didn't go anywhere...wait a second!" Dash's eyes grew wider. "You slept with Rarity, didn't you?"

Applejack didn't say anything. The sweat on her brow and blushing cheeks were more than enough to betray her.

"Why?" Dash contrinued. "What in Equestria would possess you to sleep with _her? _I mean, you two aren't exactly matches."

"Look, she was a bit a drunk and needed a hand, so I helped her out and things got a little...never mind. Rarity didn't remember nothin' about the night before, so I struck out there."

"I wouldn't say you struck out," Dash mumbled. Applejack shot her a mean glare.

"Just drop it already!"

"Fine. Fluttershy didn't have anything to say, either. She left before things got wild."

"I guess the only place we got left is Sonic's. He's the only pony left who could tell us what happened. Let's head there and see if he's got anythin' to say."

The two ponies made the trip across town to Sonic's house, Dash hovering about as Applejack pressed the button for the doorbell. It wasn't long before the party colt answered.

"Speak of Discord!' Sonic said as he opened the door.

"Heya, Wave," said Rainbow Dash. "Listen, about last weekend's party...we, uh..."

Applejack cut Dash off. "We've been thinkin' about what happened and, well, nopony seems ta be able ta recall what we did, but we're worried we mighta done somethin' we regret. You 'member anythin' from that night that you wouldn't mind tellin' us?"

"Telling you?" he said with a sly grin. "Come on in and I can _show _you."

They followed Sonic Wave in and took a seat on his couch, a faint hint of sweat hitting their nostrils as he sat between them with a camera.

"Before I turn this on, are you _absolutely_ sure you want to see? You might be a little freaked out."

Dash gave a nervous laugh, betraying her fear. "What's the worst that could've happened?"

Sonic shook his head, still grinning. "Alright, here we go."

* * *

><p><em>Applejack downed three shots of whiskey before collapsing on the couch beside Rainbow Dash, their host sitting across from them in a recliner fiddling with his camera. She felt a little bad that all of her friends were unconscious. <em>

_ Twilight was the first to go halfway through that drinking contest, and Sonic let her lay down in his room. Rarity was asleep in the chair-and-a-half, a wine glass filled with a vodka martini still in her hand. Pinkie Pie was staggering around in the kitchen, knocking things around as she tried to decide what to drink. Applejack let out a burp as she looked at Dash._

_ "Know what'd be really funny?" Dash said to the blond mare._

_ "Whut? I like funny."_

_ "We should make out. And Sonic should film it! Then we can put it on PonyTube or something!"_

_ "Yeah," said Applejack with a hiccup. "That would be funny!"_

_ Before Sonic had even started filming, Applejack reached over and locked lips with Rainbow Dash, slipping her tongue into the pegasus' mouth and swirling it about. Dash let out a pleasurable moan and shut her eyes as Applejack felt the blue pony's hand rubbing at her crotch._

_ "Oh ho, so that's how we're gonna do it? C'mere, you!"_

_ Applejack eagerly tore off Dash's shorts and rammed two fingers into her wet pussy._

_ "Wet already? You ain't fast in bed too, are ya?"_

_ "No.." Dash gasped. "I can go all night...gah! Right fucking there!"_

_ Applejack looked over to see Sonic clenching his teeth as he rubbed at the bulge in his pants. "You want in on Dash too?"_

_ "Really?" he said with a hiccup._

_ Applejack leaned back and brought Dash with her, forcing the pegasus to lift her tail into the air. Sonic happily set the camera down on the bookshelf and removed his pants, stroking his hardened cock as he took his place at Dash's rear end. He wasted no time in sliding his dick into Dash's sopping __wet pussy, twisting himself around so that he lay beneath the pegasus. Applejack removed her denims and stood on her knees with Sonic's head between her knees. Almost immediately she felt his tongue slide inside her entrance._

_ "Whoa, nelly!" Applejack exclaimed. "You do this often?"_

_ Sonic didn't answer. Dash began bouncing herself up and down his shaft, moaning every time her thighs collided with his. Applejack reached out and grabbed at Dash's firm chest and began rubbing, intensifying her grip as Sonic swirled his tongue about inside her._

_ "Ah..." Dash sighed. "...shit, I'm cumming!"_

_ "Already? You really to like to get it done in ten seconds flat."_

_ Just as she finished taunting her friend, Applejack felt her whole body seize up when Sonic hit her sweet spot. Her folds clenched around his tongue as she fought to contain her own orgasm._

_ "Shit, Wave! Cum inside me, please!" Dash cried out, bouncing harder on his cock. "I'm c-c-caah!"_

_ Without thinking Applejack pulled the pegasus' head into hers and gave her a big wet kiss as her orgasm hit her, both ponies moaning in ecstasy as Sonic shot his load into the cyan mare. The orange pony felt herself release and shuddered as Sonic retracted his tongue.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"So we did do it," Dash said with a mortified expression as the memory came back. "I'm a damn fillyfooler."<p>

"Okay, hold on!" Sonic said. "It was a threeway! You two are not fooling with any fillies. The alcohol just went to your head, that's all. Mine too, apparently."

"But..." Applejack protested. "I kissed her. I shoved my fingers in her...you-know-what, and then I kissed her. That ain't like me."

Sonic shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Nopony knows but us three. Pinkie Pie was probably too wasted to remember and Twilight was out the whole time. Booze makes anypony do something stupid. Just forget about it."

Dash stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going home and taking a shower. A _long_ shower."

Applejack followed suit. "Yeah, me too. They prob'ly need me back at the farm. Still doesn't explain how we ended up in the same bed together buck nekkid."

"Last time, AJ. It was the booze. Dash probably followed you home thinking she was going home, stripped down, and slid into bed without even realizing it was yours. I've heard a lot worse after-party stories from Pinkie, trust me."

"Thanks for the pictures, Sonic. We'll see you around."

Dash immediately flew home, but Applejack decided to walk around for a bit. As she walked towards the direction of the schoolhouse, she caught Apple Bloom and her two friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, looking rather glum.

"Whats'a matter, Apple Bloom?" Applejack asked her.

"I was so certain we could get our cutie marks in spyin'! But I can't find the stupid camera!"

Applejack was puzzled. "Camera? Whatcha mean?"

"I borrowed a camera from Ms. Cheerilee so we could try getting' our cutie marks in bein' secret agents, but I can't make a secret agent report if I can't find the secret agent camera!"

"Where'd y'all see it last?" the elder sister asked.

"When you went out to the party on Friday," Sweetie Belle began. "I put the camera up on your dresser. Apple Bloom says you snore funny, so I thought it'd be fun to catch you snoring when you went to bed after the party...are you okay?"

Applejack had stopped paying attention to the little white unicorn when she mentioned the dresser. It was bad enough that she'd banged Sweetie Belle's elder sister the night before, but if they got a hold of that camera...

"Gotta go!" Applejack dashed for the Sweet Apple Acres farmhouse, sprinted up the stairs to her bedroom, and began frantically rummaging through her dresser. She didn't see on the top or in the drawer, and as she walked towards the door she caught the large black box hiding beneath a discarded jacket.

She picked up the camera and locked the door before sitting down on her bed and turning the device on.

"Please don't let it be sumthin' I'll regret," Applejack said to herself.

* * *

><p><em>"What a great party, huh?" Rainbow Dash said with an obvious slur. "I don't even feel like going to bed yet!"<em>

_ "Well, I didn't invite you over here for nuthin'," Applejack replied as she removed her tank top._

_ "What does that..." Dash began but stopped when she noticed her friend was already naked. "Oh, I get it! You're ready for round two, eh?"_

_ Applejack pushed her rainbow-maned friend onto the bed and began nibbling at her neck, sending sparks through each of their bodies. Dash gave a hushed squeal as Applejack slid her hand beneath the pegasus' belt._

_ "Wait, won't this be weird? The two of us, I mean."_

_ "Nah, don't worry 'bout it, Sugarcube. You and I hardly have enough fun as it is."_

_ The blonde pony moved to Dash's bust, lifting up her shirt and sucking at one of her firm breasts while jilting her with her other hand. The athletic mare pulled a pillow over her face to mute her cries of pleasure as Applejack worked her fingers faster on Dash's clit._

_She reached down and slid Dash's pants off. "No undies, missy?"_

"I guess I left them at Sonic's after we fucked there."

_ "Well, that just makes it easier, don't it?"_

_ Applejack flipped around and presented her hind end to Dash's face, lifting her tail and exposing her moist marehood. She let out a yelp as the excited pegasus immediately drove her tongue deep between her lips. She leaned forward and began teasing Dash's clit with her tongue, working her tongue about to the moans of her friend._

_ Untold minutes passed as they lay there licking each other. Applejack heard Dash let out a cry as she reached her climax and the blonde pony felt herself peak. She rammed her tongue in hard to get a taste of Dash's fluids before pulling out. She flipped around again and gave Rainbow Dash a kiss, the two of them entwining tongues before falling back onto the bed._

Applejack shut off the camera just before she watched herself reach into the nightstand for the large pink dildo that she usually kept for herself. The fact that she and Dash did each other the night before...well, she wasn't sure if she should be disgusted or attracted.

"Well, I guess that's that," she said. "Dash and I are a couple."

A sudden knock on her door made her jump. The fact that it was Apple Bloom made it worse.

"Sis, did ya find my camera?" her younger sibling said through the closed door.

She tucked the camera underneath her pillow. "Nuh-uh! Maybe ya left it downstairs?"

"I'll look around. Also, Rainbow Dash is here to see ya."

"Send her up. Tell her I gotta talk to her about sumthin'."


End file.
